


Kisses and adorable embarrassment.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Series: Little love. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU!All Human, Dekra /Stiles, Dekra is feminine of Derek, F/F, Isaac is sick, Scott is a proud daddy, Stiles is Stiles, adorabili è una parola adorabile, au!high school, deaf!Stiles, fem!Stiles Stlinski/fem!Derek Hale, fluff is everywhere, mentioneted Isaac Lahely, minor relationship Isaac/Scott, scott McCall - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Non sa quando abbiano iniziato a girarsi intorno come  due trottole.<br/>Forse a mensa tutte le volte che Stiles le teneva il posto libero vicino al suo? O quando Dekra ha imparato il linguaggio dei segni per comunicare con la ragazza quando si toglieva l’apparecchio acustico perché stanca del troppo rumore?"</p><p>[Dekra/Stiles]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and adorable embarrassment.

Scott vede come Dekra prenda il viso di Stiles tra le sue mani, in mezzo al parcheggio della scuola, e la baci. Tutti si immobilizzano a guardarle. Nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato una cosa del genere.

Tranne Scott, ma lui è il migliore amico di Stiles, certe cose le ha notate.

A dire la verità ne rimane sorpreso anche lui.

Non si aspettava un bacio, non davanti a tutta la scuola.

Perché Dekra è bellissima, ha fatto perdere la testa a gran parte della scuola e Stiles beh..

Stiles è la ragazza iperattiva del quarto anno che Harris odia e, cosa che la gente continua a sottolineare, _è sorda_.

Non che Dekra abbia mai dato troppa rilevanza a questo dettaglio, in tutti i mesi che ha passato a sorriderle e corteggiarla.

E Dekra Hale non sorride spesso, _quasi mai_.

Quindi sì, anche Scott è sorpreso, felicemente sorpreso.

 

Non sa quando abbiano iniziato a girarsi intorno come  due trottole.

Forse a mensa tutte le volte che Stiles le teneva il posto libero vicino al suo? O quando Dekra ha imparato il linguaggio dei segni per comunicare con la ragazza quando si toglieva l’apparecchio acustico perché stanca del troppo rumore?

Nemmeno lui sa bene il linguaggio delle mani. Troppo complicato per un imbranato come lui.

 _Adorabilmente imbranato_ gli ha gesticolato Stiles una volta.

Non che a Scott importi tanto, ora come ora, quando la fronte di Stiles è appoggiata a quella di Dekra che le carezza il viso mentre la prima gesticola qualcosa di buffo visto come ridacchiano.

Sono così _adorabilmente imbarazzanti_.

 

 

Intorno a lui è tutto un brusio di “la Hale è uno spreco con una sfigata del genere”, “Non sapevo fosse lebica” e “i miei sogni erotici sono appena andati in fumo”.

Vorrebbe solo girarsi e dirgli di tacere perché vuole solo godersi quel momento.

Ma non lo fa perché, sotto sotto, Scott è come un papà orgoglioso che vede la sua bambina prendere per mano la  vita e farne qualcosa di incredibile.

Dekra gli piace, è una tipa tosta che guarda con gli occhi dolci la sua migliore amica.

Poi da le spalle alle ragazze e sale in moto perché ora si deve occupare di qualcosa che ha le somiglianze del _suo ragazzo_ a casa con la febbre ed è un altro spettacolo che non si perderebbe mai, per nessuna ragione.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nata durante una lunghissima ora di filosofia. Doveva essere una dancer!Stiles all'inizio ma poi questi due, anche da femmine, sono la pucciness e ci voleva qualcosa di dolce ;_;  
> Scottie is a proud daddy.  
> E un pò di Scissac non guasta mai la vita!
> 
> Scusate gli eventuali errori di grammatica, non è betata!


End file.
